fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hummanuh
Hummanuh is an adult woman appearing in Married to the Mom. She is the result of Chloe and Timmy wishing to create a woman with whom Mr. Crocker would fall in love. Character Incredibly obnoxious and dubbed "The Most Annoying Woman in the World" by Timmy, Hummanuh is quite haughty and insists that things go the way she wants them. Matching her obnoxious personality is her drawn-out, nasally manner of speaking and unpleasant laugh which one hears quite often, as she loves to laugh at her own terrible jokes she tells. Hummanuh also has the unique feature of a prehensile frog-like tongue she can use to grab on to things or wrap around people. Their criteria for making Mr. Crocker's girlfriend is as follows: *She must be physically attracted to him (they give her bad eyesight instead) *They must enjoy the same hobbies: cat figurines, baton twirling and bad jokes *She must really, really, really like him *She must catch flies with her tongue (suggested by Timmy) Description Hummanuh is a lanky adult woman with a similar pale greyish skin tone to Mr. Crocker. Most of her face is taken up by her very large nose. She has buck teeth in the front while the rest are crooked, also similar to Mr. Crocker. Her hair is long and red with bangs that flip over the top of her very thick glasses she needs to see-- because of her poor vision, she is almost always seen with her eyes closed. Hummanuh wears a white t-shirt, pink skirt and dark pink sandals. After being dumped by Mr. Crocker, Hummanuh morphs into a giant gorilla monster. In this form, she is extremely muscular and hairy, her new big feet tearing her sandals off and her buff arms ripping through the sleeves of her shirt. Background Tired of Mr. Crocker blaming Timmy for everything, Chloe talks to Mr. Crocker and finds out that the source of his misery is simply that he is lonely. In order to solve this problem and get him off Timmy's back, Timmy and Chloe decide to wish up a girlfriend for Mr. Crocker. Timmy and Chloe take their creation to Mr. Crocker's house, where they quickly realize they have forgotten to give her a name. Upon seeing her, Mr. Crocker exclaims "Hummanuh hummanuh!!!", and Timmy decides to name her that, claiming she is his "Aunt Hummanuh". Hummanuh and Mr. Crocker hit it off immediately due to their shared interests and act very affectionate towards each other, spending a whole day riding in a boat in the park, having a picnic, and shopping for cat figurines. Meanwhile, Hummanuh lives at The Turner's House where Timmy has convinced his parents that Hummanuh is actually Mr. Turner's sister. Mr. Turner and Hummanuh have an antagonistic sibling-like relationship, with Mr. Turner constantly "tattling" on things that she does. Mr. Crocker comes over the next day and Hummanuh proposes to him, which he accepts, with the implication that they would have to live with his mother. Hummanuh deems herself "too classy" to live in his mother's basement, and angrily gives him an ultimatum of choosing her or his mother. Mr. Crocker chooses his mother. When she is rejected, Hummanuh becomes incensed, claims she has never been dumped before, and immediately morphs into a gigantic gorilla form, taking off into the city and climbing a building with Mr. Crocker in her hand. Timmy and Chloe manage to rescue Mr. Crocker and then calm Hummanuh down by wishing up a new boyfriend for her, and she turns back into a human. Relationships Denzel Crocker Hummanuh is wished up by Timmy and Chloe to be a girlfriend for Mr. Crocker. She is perfect for him in every way, except for one small problem-- she refuses to live with Mr. Crocker's mother. Mr. Turner Timmy convinces his father that Hummanuh is actually his sister and they argue, fight and give each other noogies as though they were real siblings. Yowza In the end of the episode, Hummanuh flies away in an airplane (which is Cosmo) with her new boyfriend, a handsome muscular man Timmy dubs "Yowza", due to the sound she made upon seeing him. Trivia *Hummanuh is the second character to be wished up by Timmy for the purpose of being in a relationship with one of his enemies. The first is Ricky. }} Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Wishes Category:Adults Category:One-time characters Category:One-time Villains Category:Former Villains Category:Characters voiced by Grey DeLisle Category:Humans Category:Women Category:Minor Characters Category:Season 10 Category:Characters with glasses